Rain of Love
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: A boy has lost the meaning of his life and an angel sent by God guides him to the One who can truly give him a purpose in life. Please read this. It could change your life.


**Heya people! This fiction is dedicated to God cuz He inspired me through the thunderstorm I had in my school. Hope this blesses you. **

**

* * *

**

Irion was staring out of his window... Nothing to do... Nowhere to go... It was raining outside... Dreaded rain... Feeling bored, he decided to surf the internet. As he surfed along website after website, he still felt bored... There was nothing to appeal to him today.

Just then, a tiny voice in his heart whispered, "Come to me young one... Come..."

However, he silenced it, thinking it was his imagination. He then went off to watch some programs... However, as he flipped through the channels, he felt that they did not appeal to him yet again.

The tiny voice within his heart spoke again, "Young Irion... Come to me..."

Yet again, Irion brushed off the voice, thinking of it as his imagination. This time however, Irion heard a sign deep within his heart, which unsettled him greatly.

Just then, Irion decided to step by the window and watch the rain. "Man... This is way depressing... It's like the rain is washing all the memories away... "

"Indeed," a gentle voice behind him spoke up, "But it is beautiful... Is it not?"

"Whoa!" Irion turned around and saw a figure in white, "Who are you?"

The figure laughed in a manner that comforted Irion and replied, "Why... I am an angel of course."

"And how would I know that you really are an angel?" Irion rebutted, "What if you're a demon or something?"

"Ah yes... A valid question... There is no way I can prove myself... You will just have to trust me. Look into your heart and you shall see if I am telling the truth." the figure smiled gently.

"Well, fine... I trust you," Irion replied, "But what are you doing here? Am I dead?"

At this point, he started to panic. However, the angel placed her hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down.

"God has sent me to pass you a message... A message of His great and unending love... Now all you have to do to receive this is to listen... Are you willing to?" the angel questioned.

As Irion nodded his ascent, he suddenly found himself in a dry and desolate place. "Where am I?" Irion turned around, looking for the angel.

"Worry not... You are safe... For you are within your soul." the angel appeared beside him, frowning at the scenario.

"But t-that's impossible," Irion spluttered, "How can this be?"

"Yes... I understand your confusion... Just watch and observe." the angel replied as she closed her eyes and lifted her hands.

Just then, a person appeared. As Irion looked, he thought that he recognized the person... Yet... He could not remember or see... However, what he could make out was beauty beyond description... There was something about the person that comforted him... That healed him... That let him feel... loved...

Soon after, another person came by and Irion was shocked to see that it was... himself! Yet, there was something different. This version of him seemed broken, trapped and in bondage... As the mysterious person walked towards his alter ego, Irion saw that it shied away from the mysterious figure. Even as the figure attempted to break the bonds of Irion's alter ego, he saw that it kept telling the figure to go away.

At that, the figure then stood up and said, "Fine then... Come to me young one... Come."

Just then, a memory struck Irion. "That's what thought I heard within my heart!" Irion cried.

"Indeed," the angel replied with a sad smile, "Watch... There's more..."

As the figure stooped to free Irion's alter ego again, it started kicking and lashing out, attempting to harm the one attempting to free it.

"Stop, you fool! Can't you see that person is trying to free you?" Irion cried out towards his alter ego.

"I'm afraid it can't hear you..." the angel replied, "You see, you and it have chosen to turn away from the One who is trying to save you..."

"But how is that possible... That would be foolish..." Irion cried.

"Indeed..." the angel replied as a tear slipped down her cheek, "That person is Jesus... He died for your sins and you have yet and yet again rejected Him... Just as you had done earlier..."

Before Irion could speak, the angel said, "Come; let us now return back to your home."

With that, Irion felt a jolt and woke up. Just then, a note dropped onto him from nowhere, containing a prayer, "_For God so loved the world that He gave His one and only Son, that whoever believes shall not perish but have eternal life. John 3:16_"

Just then, the female angel popped up in front of him. "Got the message?" she asked, "After all that you have seen and what you have read and experienced, are ready to receive God?"

"Umm... Y-yeah... Sure..." Irion replied, still a bit too dazed to speak much.

"Umm... Irion... Are you okay? You look dazed." the angel asked, waving her hands in front of Irion."

Just then, Irion snapped to attention and replied, "Yeah sure. I'm ready to accept God..."

"Great," the angel replied, grinning widely, "Now, just repeat this prayer after me... Lord Jesus, I need you. Thank You for dying on the cross for my sins. I open the door of my life and receive you as my Savior and Lord. Thank You for forgiving my sins and giving me eternal life. Take control of the throne of my life. Make me the kind of person you want me to be... Amen."

As soon as Irion finished praying, he felt as if something within him had broken free and he felt lighter. With that, he broke down.

"Aww... Now now... Don't cry... You'll make me cry too..." the angel smiled and sniffled.

"Well," the angel said as she bent down to hug Irion, "It was pleasure bringing you to God... I know our meeting was brief... But do not worry you can always look to God to help you in your times of need and to love you for just the person you are. And right now... all of Heaven's rejoicing... Well... I have to go... Farewell..."

With that, the angel faded away, leaving behind a single white feather. As he bent down to pick the feather, Irion caught a glimpse of both the angel and Jesus smiling down towards him. Irion then picked up the feather, placed it on his bedside table and left the room, smiling truly for the first time...

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Anyway, I hope this truly blessed your life. Yep... So yeah... Please read and rate.**

**Azarethian Titan **

**God Bless**


End file.
